A Fly By
by luckypixi
Summary: During a hunt for some demons Castiel's Brother drops in when he needs him most. An angel with a sense of humour? No slash. Featuring the Winchesters Please review!


**Just something I had been planning on writing for some time. An older brother comes to save Castiel when he needs him most. **

**Not much of a plot, just a one shot that didn't really work out. **

**An angel with a sense of humour! (No slash) Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Cas, duck!' Dean Winchester yelled as the demon's knife went hurtling across the room, narrowly missing the angel's head.

Castiel ducked just in time, quickly grasping the nearest demon's forehead and exorcising it. Sam Winchester brought up his demon killing knife, shoving it into a demon's stomach. A billow of black smoke blew up in his face, filling the room with darkness for a few moments.

In that time, a demon had found its way towards the angel, who was stood at the other end of the room. School desks stood between them, papers flying up in the air as several pair of demons continued to swarm around.

Castiel gasped as he was grabbed by the throat, thrown backwards so his back hit the wall.

'Cas!' yelled Dean, battling his way towards his friend.

Cas brought his arms up to strike the demon, it's head snapping around at the contact. The demon was strong, inhabiting the body of a well-muscled young man. His finger's painfully squeezed at the angel's throat.

Suddenly a blinding light lit up the room, the demons shying away, escaping from their confining meatsuits.

Dean grabbed his brother by his neck, pulling him down to the floor, hiding his eyes.

The light dimmed and out of the light came the silhouette of a man. The angel was thin, blond haired, wearing a dusty tuxedo. He had a smiling face, a few freckles dotting under his eyes.

Castiel smiled and dragged himself up the wall. 'Nathanial' he greeted the angel, hand outstretched.

Nathanial didn't care for the handshake; he enveloped Cas in a warm embrace, laughing good naturedly.

'Brother, it's good to see you' he smiled, studying Castiel. 'It has been a long time.'

'It has' agreed Cas, watching his older brother's face.

'Uh, hi?' Dean awkwardly entered the conversation.

Nathanial turned to him. 'Hello there, young human!' he boomed, sticking out his hand to grasp Dean's. He did the same to a bewildered Sam.

'Your charges?' he asked Cas.

'Yes' smiled Castiel proudly. 'They're the Winchesters'

Nathanial put his hands on his hips, his handsome face regarding the room. 'Not on top form, brother?'

Castiel looked sheepish. 'I was overwhelmed.' He answered truthfully. 'I would have managed it, given more time.'

'I'm sure you would, younger brother.' Smiled Nathanial.

'You're an angel, right?' Sam asked.

'Yes, Samuel. I am Castiel's older brother. We trained together for a long time, went to war together. This is the first time I've seen him in years. I thought I'd pop down for a chat, and find you all in the midst of a very exciting battle. I was glad to help.'

'I'm glad you were here to help!' exclaimed Dean. I was sure we were screwed for sure!'

Nathanial boomed with laughter. '"Screwed"! Humans come up with the most amazing words' he clapped Cas on the back.

'Not been on Earth much?' smirked Sam.

Nathanial shook his head. 'Nope. Too cold. Prefer warmer climates. Like Heaven. Or Hell. Depends what I'm doing.'

Castiel looked sheepish. 'Not too much time in Hell though' he said softly.

'No' agreed the older angel, ironically in the younger vessel. 'I prefer Heaven. Plus it smells better up there'

Dean chuckled and turned to tidy away his guns.

'So, what are you up to, Brother?' Nathanial turned to Castiel again.

The younger angel shrugged. 'Surviving.'

'Hmmm. Sounds like fun. Me? I'm just floating along, meeting old friends. Nothing much to do up Home at the time being. I'm on holiday, as it were.' He smiled.

Both the angels suddenly looked skywards, as though hearing a loud noise. Both Sam and Dean looked up as well, then looking sheepishly at the angel's who had turned to look at them sheepishly.

'That's my call.' Nathanial sighed, looking sadly at Cas, who smiled.

'I will see you around. Sometime' said Nathanial, saluting his younger brother.

There was a sharp whoosh of air as Nathanial disappeared.

Castiel looked sadly at the space Nathanial wasn't.

Dean watched him. 'You ok?'

'Yes, Dean. I hadn't seen my brother for years. It was nice seeing him again.'

'You did seem a lot happier with him' noted Sam.

Cas nodded. 'We were very close.'

The angel looked around the room again, before sweeping out the room, not looking behind him.

Sam and Dean shared a long look before following Castiel from the room.

**Like I said, not a lot of plot.**

**Let me know if you want to see more of Nathanial (I could write him some more fics!)**

**Thanks so much for reading- I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review- did you like Nathanial?**

**Thanks again!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


End file.
